Proxima Midnight (Earth-2020)
Proxima Midnight is a member of the Black Order, an adopted child of Thanos, as well as his top assassin. Skilled in combat and espionage, Midnight portrays a merciless exterior, despite holding feelings for her husband, Corvus Glaive. History Proxima Midnight, like the rest of the Black Order, was a member of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Midnight and raised her as his own child, training her to be a deadly member of the Black Order. Unlike Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight actually felt love for Corvus Glaive and the pair eventully married. When Thanos brought back the young Gamora from her homeworld, the Order was surprised to see the first child in years to he brought to the Sanctuary II. Midnight took a liking to the young girl, and she and Glaive would train Gamora to be a skilled fighter and survivalist. Proxima taught her all the assassin skills she knew, but after the arrival of Nebula, Thanos started having Gamora train against her instead, and Gamora over time grew cold towards Midnight and Glaive. Midnight was angered when Gamora betrayed them and fled years later. Personality Proxima Midnight always kept on showing fierce loyalty towards her adoptive father, Thanos, but alongside this, she also kept showing love, caring and sense of security towards her husband Corvus Glaive. Midnight was merciless on the battlefield, having no hesitation when it came to killing even defenceless opponents in the name of Thanos. Proxima Midnight was trained her entire life to become a deadly and highly skilled combatant, repeatedly showing her tremendous warrior nature in battle many times and began developing her own cruel, arrogant, cold, and fierce nature. When becoming apart from the Black Order, Midnight also developed extreme sadism; showing pure pleasure driven by herself toward the pain of others and of her own enemies. However, if when belived her husband was in fatal danger, she would risk her own life and that of her own allies to protect him from further harm. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Proxima Midnight was shown to be physically stronger than regular humans . This also allows her to jump metres into the air with ease, being able to spring from roof to roof. * Superhuman Durability: Proxima Midnight was shown to be very durable, especially in battle. Er skin also heals fast, sealing up cuts that could prove fatal for a normal human. * Superhuman Speed: Proxima Midnight was shown to be fast and agile in battle, able to swiftly attack or parry incoming attacks, as well as dodge or evade her opponents quickly. * Night Vision: '''Proxima Midnight can see easily in places with little to no light, a trait shared by her species. * '''Spear Mastery: Midnight is extremely skilled in using her spear for close quarters combat, as well as splitting it in two to use as twin swords to fight multiple oppoents and deliver swift and fatal blows at a shorter distance. Equipment * Proxima Midnight's Spear: Proxima Midnight wielded a three-pronged spear in battle against her enemies. It could be thrown at blinding speeds, or utilized in combat to impale, slash or parry attacks. The spear could also discharge powerful bursts of energy that could knock down her foes. The spear could also be controlled telekinetically, as Midnight was able to summon it back into her hands. She could also use the spear to propel herself forwards, allowing for quick attacks. * Tactical Gauntlet: Midnight wore a tactical gauntlet that contained several gadgets for battle, including a commicator and daggers and throwing stars. Category:Earth-2020